Winter Love
by yondaime-kun
Summary: ObiRin Obito and Rin go to a ski resort with their team and Kakashi's father.
1. Chapter 1

Yondaime-kun: hey, I'm here with a new fic. Again. This is my second attempt of a Kakashi Gaiden fic. My first one didn't work out well, so I'm writing a new one. Please read and review. Also don't flame either. Like all my other fics, constructive criticism is fine. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I'll never own Naruto in a million years.

"Talk"

**"Inner Obito and Inner Rin"**

'Thoughts'

It was winter in the village of Konoha when a boy with spiky black hair threw a snowball at the brunette. The boy then laughed saying, "Ha hahaaahahh. Rin-chan, you've got snow all over you."

The girl, Rin, looked at the boy and said, "Obito, you're going to get it. I'm SOOOOO going to get you."

Rin then picked up a huge snowball and threw it at Obito. Obito saw this course of action and ran to dodge, but he got hit with the snowball worse than Rin did. He then said, "Alright Rin, you win."

"I thought so," said Rin. She then looked at the time and saw that they were late for training. Rin turned to Obito and said, "We're late for training."

"WE ARE," yelled Obito scared out of his wits, "OH MY GOD! Sensei is going to kill us!"

"Not if we run."

Obito and Rin ran for their lives as fast as they could to training, on the way, Obito saw how Rin was cold and said, "Let's find a place where I could buy you some hot chocolate?"

Rin looked at Obito and asked, "Are you sure that you want to do this?"

"Yea. Besides, sensei and teme knows that I'm always late. This is also so that you could at least feel a little warmer after that awesome snowball fight that we had."

"That was the best snowball fight ever! Anyways, thank you for the offer of the hot coco."

"No problem."

So, Rin and Obito slowed down and Obito saw a small café. He then took Rin by her hand and dragged her to the shop. However, upon touching Rin's hand, Obito began to blush. Rin also saw this and began to blush as well, she then thought, 'Oh no. I can't like Obito now. I'm supposed to like Kakashi and not Obito.'

**"Still though,"** said a voice, **"At least Obito is SOOOOOO much nicer than Kakashi. No offense."**

'Who are you?'

**"ME! I'm you girl. Ok, so Kakashi is pretty hot, but Obito is better."**

'Why?'

**"WELL, he's nice and he considers your feelings unlike Kakashi, might I add. You really should give Obito a chance."**

'I guess.'

As Obito held Rin's hand, he thought, 'Wow. I can't believe that she blushed at me holding her hand. Well, also the same with me. But still, I can't believe that she blushed.'

**"I know,"** said a voice.

'Who are you?'

**"I'm you and besides, I'll never leave you NEVER! MWAHAHAHAHAH!"**  
'You're weird.'

**"I know."**

Obito and Rin entered the café and sat down next to a window. Rin then looked out the window and said, "The snow is so beautiful as it falls. Don't you think Obito?"

"Yea," said Obito, "But it's not as beautiful as you are."

"You think that I'm beautiful?"  
"Of course, now, I'll just go and get some coco for us."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Obito then got up out of his seat and went to get the coco. On the way to getting the coco, he looked back at Rin and thought, 'She's so beautiful.'

**"You've said that five hundred times," **said Inner Obito.

'I know.'

Rin sat in her seat waiting for Obito to come with their coco. She then looked to Obito and their eyes met. As they watched each other, Rin thought, 'Oh my god. I'm supposed to like Kakashi!'

**"You know that you can give up on Kakashi and go with Obito,"** said Inner Rin.

'Yea. I know, but still. I mean, how would it look if I were with Obito. We're both on the same team, but still. I just can't love him.'

**"Girl, you are in denial. Double denial. I'll just leave you. For now."**

'She scares me. Literally scary.'

A few minutes, Obito came back with some coco for Rin and himself. Rin looked up to see Obito coming back with the coco. Obito then gets to his seat and sits down.

"Well," said Obito, "Here's the coco that I promised."

"Thank you," said Rin, "That was very kind of you. Again."

"As I said before, it was really no problem. Besides, we're friends."

"Yea. Friends."

"You seem disappointed Rin. Do you, I don't know, want us to MORE then friends?'

When Rin heard this, she shook her head saying, "No. Being friends is totally fine with me."

"Sheesh," said Obito, "No need to get offensive by it. Let's just drink and go."

"How about we bring the coco with us? Since they aren't in the expensive glasses and they're in the to go cups anyways, that way, we can still go to training."

"Oh. Training… Um. Yea. Let's do that then."

"Let's go then."

Rin and Obito left the café and began to walk to their training area when they saw their sensei and Kakashi walk towards them. Kakashi then said, "You're late. Where were you two?"

"Well," said Obito, "You see, we were walking around and…"

"Whatever, I actually want to hear why Rin was late. With you."

"Oh," said Rin, "Well, you see, I accidentally fell into some snow and…"

"Forget it. Anyways, sensei had some news for you. Which is about me."

"Ah," said Sensei, "Well, you see, Kakashi will be temporally out of the team to spend time with his father at a place in which I don't really know yet."

"So," said Obito, "What this means is that Rin and I will have a vacation?"

"Yep. They'll meet us at a ski resort that I'm taking you guys to. Kakashi's father really wants to meet you two."

"Oh. So will it be vacation then?"

"Yea. You'll be spending time together with Kakashi's father and himself soon so that he could meet the team in which he really wanted to do."

"Okay then. Rin and I will be on our way to pack up our stuff. So bye!"

Obito takes Rin's hand, again, and he drags her off with coco in tow. She again blushed along with Obito as they were holding hands. 'Oh man,' thought Rin, 'this is the second time today that this happened. I can't believe this.'

**"I totally know,"** said Inner Rin, **"It's so great. This is a total fantasy. I mean Obito is really hot and…"**

'I just don't want to know now. Let's just go home.'

When Obito and Rin got away from their team, Obito looked at Rin and said, "Well, um. I guess that I better get going. You know. Back to get our stuff for the trip to the resort. Um. Yeah, I'll see you later then."

"Wait," said Rin, but Obito couldn't hear her because he ran off in a hurry to get away form Rin.

After Obito left, Rin walked back home until she saw Kakashi standing by her door. Rin then says, "Um. Hi Kakashi, what are you doing here?"  
"Not that I care or anything," he said, "But are you and Obito hiding something from me?"  
"Why would we hide anything from you Kakashi?"

"I know that you wouldn't, but I know that Obito would hide something. So, I want to know what was up with you two?"

"Oh. Well, Obito and I were playing around and we both got wet so we went to get coco and that's it."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am."

"Alright then, why don't you go get ready? Sensei wants us to meet each other in about an hour. Right now, sensei is telling the dobe about what he needs to do as well."

"Oh ok. So, your father is coming right?"

"Yeah, he is. However, the mission thing is a total lie. But, I really don't care."

Kakashi then left after he said what he said and Rin went into her house to pack up her snowboarding equipment. 'Wow,' thought Rin, 'I wonder if Obito snowboards?'

**"He probably does,"** said Inner Rin, **"Well, he better."**

'Too true."

Obito ran home thinking, 'Oh man, I can't believe that I made a fool of myself in front of Rin. She probably thinks that I'm a complete loser right now. ARGH!'

**"I know,"** said Inner Obito, **"At least you know how to snowboard. Or, at least tried."**

'Well, I want to prove that I can be the best. I wonder if Rin will go out with me after this. I mean, if I don't act like a complete idiot. Might I add.'

**"Too true."**

When Obito got close to his house, he saw sensei standing there. He then said, "Sensei what are you doing here?"

"Oh me," said sensei, "I'm here to tell you that we're meeting up in an hour because that way, we can get to the bus on time. Now, I know you probably hate Kakashi, but please, just for this trip, be nice to him. Ok."

"Because of his dad?"  
"Well, yea. That too. Just be nice to Kakashi. Ok."

"Alright, I will. But if he tries anything funny with Rin and me, I will beat him up."

"Um. No, don't do that. Just be nice."

"Fine. I will."

Sensei then left leaving Obito to run into his house and to his room. He went to his closet and took out his snowboard that he used last year when he started to take lessons even though skiing was more easier for him. 'Dang it,' thought Obito, 'if I go skiing, Rin will think that I'm a complete wimp. I can't show her that side of me. I WILL learn how to snowboard.'

**"You better,"** said Inner Obito, **"Besides, if you don't you'll be made into a complete moron. Just to let you know and I really don't want that to happen. Especially if Kakashi can snowboard better than you, no wait, it's us. Ah well, whatever. At least we tried. Besides, we can just keep practicing at the resort anyways."**

'True. It could be worse.'

**"You've got that right."**

So, after Obito packed up his things that will be needed on the trip, he left and went to see if Rin was home so that they could walk together to the training area where they'll meet up with sensei, Kakashi's father, and of course, Kakashi. 'I better get to Rin's house before Kakashi,' thought Obito, 'I don't want the bastard to get his way with Rin. I swear if he does, I'll personally kill him.'

**"Go me,"** yelled Inner Obito.

'Oh. It's you.'

**"OF course it's me. I mean, where would you be without me. Besides, I think that Rin is beginning to fall for you even if you don't realize this."**

'Really?'

**"Yep. Remember, I AM YOU. Get it?"**

'Now I do.'

**"Good."**

When he got to Rin's house, Rin was outside with her snowboard when Obito thought, 'Oh wow. She's so hot just standing there.'

**"I know,"** said Inner Obito, **"Really hot. Well, good looking. Anyways, not really hot cause it's not summer, so I've got to say that she is BEAUTIFUL. Especially with the whole snow falling around her in every direction. Oh man, I hope that she looks our way. I really want to see her smile brightly on this cold beautiful snowy day. Oh, I can just sing all day and read poetry."**

'Go away.'

As Rin walked out of her house, she saw Obito coming towards her and he stopped. 'That's odd,' thought Rin, 'Obito normally would come up and jump on me.'

**"Girl,"** said Inner Rin, **"You would SOOOOO totally love that. I mean, this is OBITO. He's very handsome and caring. At least HE looks your way. Besides, how I wish that I could…"**

'NO. I'm not letting you do what you want to do. I mean, I agree with you on the fact that Obito is handsome, but still, I think that it'll be wrong if I get together with him.'

**"Fine, be that way. But still, didn't you noticed how odd Kakashi was acting?"**

'Yea, that is odd. He normally never talks to me unless it's about his daily check up or something. But he did say that sensei sent him. So, I wouldn't be really surprised by this.'

**"NOW that you mention it, he seemed to be jealous of Obito."**

'Why?'

**"I don't know."**

Yondaime-kun: that's the end of chapter 1. I hoped that you enjoyed it. I would also like to know what the Yondaime's name is because I don't really want to continue calling him sensei. Please review and don't flame. Constructive criticism is fine. I'll try to update the others soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Yondaime-kun: this is the second chapter of Winter Love. I would like to have at least one review for my Anime crossover fic. That fic is a side story to another fic. Anyways, enjoy the second Chapter of Winter Love and please review and don't flame. Constructive criticism is fine.

Disclaimer: I'll never own Naruto.

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

**"Inner Obito, Inner Rin, and Inner Kakashi"**

Obito walked up to Rin and said, "Um, hey Rin. It's time to go on that trip."

Rin turned as she saw Obito and said, "Yea, it's time to go. Do you have your stuff?"

"Yea, I do. Besides, I really want to show you that I can snowboard."

"Ok."

As the two walked to the bus, they were silent until Rin saw Kakashi by the bus with an older version of him. She blushed and thought, 'Oh man, Kakashi is here.'

**"I know,"** said Inner Rin, **"He's so cute. But Obito is better. I mean come on, who doesn't like a hot guy. Oh man, I just wish that I could…"**

'NO! Stop saying that stuff. You're so disgusting.'

**"I'm you."**

'Oh right.'

Obito saw Rin blush as she looked at Kakashi and he thought, 'That bastard! Stealing Rin from me.'

**"You've got that right,"** said Inner Obito, **"Besides, I don't want him stealing my woman. Oh, man, and I thought that Rin began to like me even more. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, now I can't be on…"**

'Oh my god! You're so perverted!'

**"I'm you."**

'Oh. Right.'

Kakashi looked at the two and thought, 'Why am I stuck with two idiots?'

**"The only idiot is Obito,"** came a voice.

'Who are you?'

**"I'm you. Aka, Inner Kakashi is the name,"** said Inner Kakashi.

'So, technically, you're me?'

**"Yep. Anyways, I know that you've been eyeing Rin this whole time. Am I right?"**

'What does Rin have anything to do about this?'

**"Well, Obito has been eyeing her forever and you haven't. I think that she's going to fall for Obito if you don't watch out."**

'What do you mean?'

**"You want Rin badly, but you can't have her."**

'Well, I really don't want her, but the idiot does and it gets on my nerves. I mean, why would she turn to him when she has me?'

**"Exactly, that's what's going to happen. So will you listen to me?"**

'Wait a minute, you're me?'

**"Duh, dude, where have you been? Rin land?"**

'So, since you are me, technically, this is the side that I never showed?'

**"Hm. Oh yeah, that's right. Now about that Rin land thing. Oh man, I so want to be there. I can get…."**

'Are you perverted?'

**"Why would I be?"**

Sensei looked at the other guy and said, "So, Sakumo, how have you been these days?"

"Good," said Sakumo, "Other then the fact that my son is doing well as a shinobi and never really sees me anymore."

"Yes, just a few months ago, he planned on signing up for the jounnin exams."

"Really?"

"Yes he has. Still though, I don't want him to grow up this fast. He really needs to enjoy himself you know."

"True."

Obito looked Kakashi and grabbed him whispering, "Be lucky that I can't hurt you. I swear, if you lay one finger on Rin-chan, you're dead."

"The only one who will be dead is you," whispered Kakashi back, "And Rin can chose any guy that she wants."

"And it isn't you," they both yelled at the same time.

Rin sees the argument and thinks, 'Oh no! Now they're both fighting over me. I can't believe this.'

**"At least they are hot," **said Inner Rin, **"Oh, I hope that a waterfall will magically appear and they…"**

'I don't want to hear it.'

Sakumo and Sensei look at the two boys argue and Sakumo said, "Oh, isn't this cute. I never knew that my own son is in love."

"Um Sakumo," said Sensei, "I don't think that your son is in love."

"Of course he is. Besides, I'm proud of him."

"Aren't you always."

Rin looks at Obito and Kakashi fighting and she yells to them randomly, "GET UNDER A WATERFALL!"

All the males look at her and Sensei said, "Um Rin."

"Yeah," said Rin turning to sensei.

"The um…"

"Oh right. Please stop fighting. Yeah, I was going to say that."

When Obito heard Rin yell, "GET UNDER A WATERFALL," he said to Kakashi, "You hear that, she wants me to get…."

"She meant the both of us," said Kakashi glaring at Obito.

Rin stood and watched the two boys argue more when Sensei placed his arm around her and said, "Hey the bus is here. Do you want to get the boys or do you want me to?"

"Um," said Rin, "Can you get them? I really don't want to start another fight."

"Ok. Oh, what you mean by the whole waterfall thing?"

"Um. That wasn't me."

"Ok. You can get on the bus then."

"Oh. Ok."

Obito saw Sensei walk up to Kakashi and him and said, "Why don't you two get on the bus?"

"Yes," yelled Obito, "I get dibs next to Rin!"

"Kakashi, why don't you sit with your father?"

"Fine," said Kakashi.

On the bus, Rin sat close to the back and thought, 'I'm glad that Obito isn't here. Or Kakashi for that matter.'

**"You've got that right,"** said Inner Rin.

'I'm mad at you.'

**"For what?"**

'Making me yell that whole thing with the waterfall.'

**"Oh, that. Well, that's what you wanted and so did I."**

'No I didn't.'

**"Believe what you want to believe."**

As Obito entered the bus, he saw Rin sitting in the back and he thought, 'I hope that she isn't mad at us. You know, for fighting.'

"Trust me," said Inner Obito, "She'll be mad at you. For a while though."

'Thanks.'

"No problem. Hey, that's what I'm here for."

Kakashi entered the bus and he sat up front with his father and Sensei. He turned to sensei and asked, "Why couldn't I sit in the back?"

Sensei turned to Kakashi and said, "Because, you need to bond more with your father."

"Oh. Well, couldn't I just ask for missions?"

"No and besides, don't you enjoy the winter?"

"Well, I do."

"Ah, so what do you like to do?"

"Dog sledding and skiing."

"Oh. Well, I like snowboarding."

"Aren't you too old for that sensei?"

"You're never too old."

Obito walked to the back and said, "Hey, Rin, can I sit here?"

Rin looked up and saw Obito, she then said, "Sure, you can."

"That's great! Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to snowboard with me."

"Obi-kun, you can't snowboard can you?"

"No Ri-chan and wait, did you just call me Obi-kun?"

"Yeah, can't I call you that?"

"Of course you can."

Obito then sat down next to Rin and his face became red and so did hers. They looked at each other and Rin began to move into Obito and he moved to her. Their lips met each other's and Rin threw her arms around Obito. This surprised Obito and he pushed Rin off gently saying, "I think that you should stop. Ri-chan, you aren't acting like yourself?"

"I'm sorry," cried Rin, "It wasn't me. I just can't explain what happened. I mean, I can but…"

"It's okay Ri-chan. I know that you never meant to do that."

"No, Obi-kun, I meant that."

What Rin said shocked Obito and he asked, "Do you really mean that?"

"Yes," cried Rin, "I meant that. I was an idiot as a child."

Rin then buried her head in Obito's jacked and he began to rub her back gently. He said, "Sh. Ri-chan, it's okay. Don't cry."

In the front, Kakashi had to listen to his father talk about missions with his Sensei and he thought, 'Dear god, why can't I move to the back?'

**"Because,"** said Inner Kakashi, **"You can't. I mean, family is important and…"**

'I want to know what the dobe is up to.'

**"Oh. That, well, at the first rest stop, why don't you go to where they're sitting and find out."**

'Good idea.'

Rin began to fall asleep while she lay on Obito's lap. She then began to dream. Her dream was:

In a cottage, Rin sat alone by the fireplace reading one of her favorite books and listening to some holiday music. As she was doing her activity, she saw Obito walk into the room with champagne. He walked to her and said, "Hey baby, want some?"

Rin looked up at Obito and said, "Yeah, sure. I would love to have some."

"Great!"

After Obito and Rin had their drink, Obito asked, "Rin, would you marry me?"

Rin looked up to Obito in shock and answered, "I would…"

However, before Rin could answer Obito's question, Kakashi ran in and yelled, "You bastard! Rin liked me before she ran to you! I won't let you win this!"

"You're the bastard," answered Obito in a calmed voice, "You've never paid attention to her and so, she found me and I love her with my life and I'll never give up."

Obito then ran to Kakashi and took out his kunai. He then leapt on top of Kakashi and began to beat him up. The same for Kakashi and they began to get very violent. Of course it could have been worse.

As this course of action was happening, Rin was sitting there with her hands on her face and she began to cry. However, a few seconds later, the fight scene switched to where the two boys were fighting underneath a waterfall. Rin saw this and sweat dropped at the scene.

However, as she was watching this, she heard a voice that said softly, "Rin, we're here now."

End of Rin's dream.

Rin sat up and saw Obito looking at her in a strange way. He then asked, "What were you dreaming about Rin-chan?"

"Um," said Rin, "I was dreaming about…"

"It's ok," said Obito, "I don't even want to know."

"But you wanted me to answer and I was about to and…"

"Yeah. Well now, I don't want to know. So, don't worry about it. Ok?"

"Alright."

Kakashi sat in the front and continued to listen to his father and sensei continues to talk about training. 'Oh,' thought Kakashi, 'I'm so bored.'

**"Me too,"** said Inner Kakashi, **"me too. But hey, at least you can have fantasies about you and Rin and…"**

'No.'

**"Oh, why not?"**

'Because I don't want to. Get it'

**"Fine."**

The bus comes to a stop and Sakumo says to Kakashi, "It's time to go son."

Kakashi looks up at his father and said, "Yeah, I'll come now."

"Good."

Obito then says to Rin, "Look out the window Rin-chan, we're here."

After Obito said this, Rin looks out the window and says, "Oh wow. This is so beautiful."

"I know, but not as beautiful as you are."

"Here we go again. You've told me that one million times and I still say to you, 'What?' and you shake your head and you tell me that it's nothing. Well, let me tell you, those words mean more to me than you think that they do. Obito, tell me one thing. Am I sexy?"

Obito looks at Rin with shock and he answers, "Yes, I do, my little sex goddess."

"Oh Obito," she cries, "I'm so glad that you feel the way that I feel my god of love."

"Well, that's good to hear, by the way."

Rin then nears Obito and the same with him and of course, they kiss. Just like last time. Well, as their little session was going on, Kakashi looks at the back and he turns to sensei and asks, "Can I go get them?"

"Why don't you let me do that if you don't mind Kakashi," said sensei.

"Why?"  
"I don't know and besides, I want this trip to involve no violence. So, that's why I'll go and do this. Ok?"

"Fine."

Sensei walks to the back and sees Rin and Obito making out with each other and he says, "Um, we're here you two love birds."

Rin and Obito got out of there fantasy world very fast and ran out of the bus to get their stuff so that they could begin their new trip and adventure.

Yondaime-kun: sorry that this chapter is a little short, but I haven't updated in forever and I really want to put this chapter up. So, please review and don't flame and happy Halloween. Until later.


	3. Chapter 3

Yondaime-kun: hey, now to update Winter Love again!

Disclaimer: I'll never own Naruto or Mariah Carey's All I Want For Christmas

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

**"Inners"**

_**Sing**_

Rin ran to pick out a room and Obito followed her into the cabin. She then went to one of the rooms that had a balcony right next to the room. Rin then turned around and saw that Obito was not there and she began to sing:

_**I don't want a lot for Christmas**_

_**There's just one thing I need**_

_**I don't care about the presents**_

_**Underneath the Christmas tree**_

_**I just want you for my own**_

_**More than you could ever know**_

_**Make my wish come true**_

_**All I want for Christmas is...**_

_**You**_

_**I don't want a lot for Christmas**_

_**There's just one thing I need**_

_**I don't care about the presents**_

_**Underneath the Christmas tree**_

_**I don't need to hang my stocking**_

_**There upon the fireplace**_

_**Santa Claus won't make me happy**_

_**With a toy on Christmas day**_

_**I just want you for my own**_

_**More than you could ever know**_

_**Make my wish come true**_

_**All I want for Christmas is you**_

_**You baby**_

_**I won't ask for much this Christmas**_

_**I don't even wish for snow**_

_**I'm just gonna keep on waiting**_

_**Underneath the mistletoe**_

_**I won't make a list and send it**_

_**To the North Pole for Saint Nick**_

_**I won't even stay awake to**_

_**Hear those magic reindeers click**_

_**'Cause I just want you here tonight**_

_**Holding on to me so tight**_

_**What more can I do**_

_**Baby all I want for Christmas is you**_

_**Ooh baby**_

_**All the lights are shining**_

_**So brightly everywhere**_

_**And the sound of children's**_

_**Laughter fills the air**_

_**And everyone is singing**_

_**I hear those sleigh bells ringing**_

_**Santa won't you bring me the one I really need**_

_**Won't you please bring my baby to me...**_

_**Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas**_

_**This is all I'm asking for**_

_**I just want to see my baby**_

_**Standing right outside my door**_

_**Oh I just want you for my own**_

More than you could ever know 

_**Make my wish come true**_

_**Baby all I want for Christmas is...**_

_**You**_

**_All I want for Christmas is you... baby_**

However, what Rin didn't know was that Obito was outside her door listening to her singing and he thought, 'Wow. Rin-chan has such a beautiful voice.'

"I know," said Inner Obito, "I really want her to sing more for me and then we can do a duet with each other."

'It'll be so awesome if we could do that. I mean, just me and Rin.'

Obito then opens the door and he walks into the room and places his bag down on the other bed. He then sat down and watched Rin as she began to unpack her clothes.

Rin turns around and saw Obito sitting on the bed having a huge grin on his face. Rin thought, 'Oh my god! He saw me sing. I am a horrible singer.'

**"Girl,"** said Inner Rin, **"You're not really that bad."**

'Thanks for the vote of confidence.'

**"No problem."**

Rin then turns to Obito and says, "I'm a horrible singer right?"

Obito shakes his head and said, "NO Rin, you're not horrible. You're perfect. I mean, even I can't sing like you did."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You were awesome. Anyways, why don't we get ready to hit the slopes because I think that we might not get another chance when Kakashi-teme comes out."

"Alright. Let's go then. I don't mind about that then."

Obito stands up and takes Rin's hand and he leads her out of the room to where their sensei was so that they could be able to hit the slopes. As they were walking, Rin then remembered all the other times that this happened and she said, "Hey, how about you and I have another snowball fight after we hit the slopes?"

Obito looks at Rin and he says grinning, "Sure, why not. It'll be fun. Just like last time. Oh and we can get hot coco too. That'll be so fun."

"Alright then. Let's go get sensei."

When Rin and Obito got to the room where their sensei was, Obito looked to his sensei and said, "Oi. Rin and I are hitting the slopes."

Sensei looks at Obito and asks, "Are you two planning to go alone?"

"Yeah. Why. Is that a problem?"

"Actually. It kind of is. But, I'll let you kids alone."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Kakashi and Sakumo are spending time with each other so, you two can get started and I can meet up with you later on after I get myself settled in."

Obito and Rin looked at each other and they high-fived each other as they ran out the door so that they can both run up to the slopes so that they could get a few snowball fights in before sensei comes.

After Obito and Rin ran out, sensei saw the two leave quickly and thought, 'I wonder what's wrong with those two? Oh, well, I'll find out later.'

Rin and Obito ran to the rental shop where Obito said to Rin, "Um. Can you teach me to snowboard and by the way, why are you here with me? You have your own materials?"

"And so do you," she said.

"Oh. Yeah I do. Anyways, you've got your stuff?"

"Yeah. And you?"

"Same here."

So, after all was said and done, the true reason that Obito and Rin were at the shop was because they needed air lift tickets so that they could actually ride the slopes. After they got the tickets, Obito and Rin took the first lift up to the highest peak because Obito wanted to and Rin just shook her head and said, "Obito, why are we going to a higher peak than what I actually planned on doing?"

"Well," he said, "I really didn't want to look like a loser and teme will be laughing in my face. I really didn't want to deal with that."

"I guess. Anyways, I might as well teach you the basics and then we can actually hit the slope and you won't look like an idiot. No offense."

"No problem really. I mean, I guess it would be interesting you know."

"Alright. Let's start."

Rin showed Obito some of the basic maneuvers for snowboarding and the first time that he tried, he fell down face flat on his face. It was pretty hilarious on Rin's part and so, she giggled and Obito looked up at her and he said, "Hey. You think that this is funny?"

"Yeah," she said, "It is funny. I mean, I never knew that you couldn't snowboard if your life depended on it. So what CAN you do?"

"I can ski and that's it."

"Why don't you do that?"

"I don't really know why, but I just want to impress you, you know."

"That's it?"

"Yeah."

A voice came behind them and said, "Wow. If it isn't my two little lovebirds. I hope that you weren't doing anything inappropriate because there are little kids here."

Rin and Obito turned around and saw sensei standing there with his snowboard and he said, "Well, why don't we start. Kakashi is snowshoeing right now with his father."

Obito looked at Rin and her at him and Obito began to laugh saying, "Oh my god. Teme snowshoes. Wow, I never even knew that teme did that. Good snowboard by the way. He's such a wimp. Man, only girls do that type of stuff."

When Rin heard this, she said, "Are you saying that I'M wimpy?"

"Oh no Rin-chan. You're not wimpy. Not at all."

"Thought so."

Sensei then said, "Are you kids ready to do some snowboarding?"

"Yeah," said Rin and Obito at the same time. When they said that line together, Rin and Obito both blushed at each other.

So, Rin turned to Sensei and Rin asked, "Well, why don't you join us for a snowball fight?"

Obito looks at Rin and says, "No way. Isn't that our special thing that only we do?"

"Yeah, but I think that we should include Sensei because he isn't telling Kakashi about our relationship so I think that it's a good idea, but that's me."

"Fine. We'll include Sensei, but not with the coco."

"How about we include him as well?"

Obito sighed in defeat and said, "Alright. You can sensei. Even though I don't like this one bit."

Sensei looks at the two argue and he thought, 'Two lovebirds are my own students. They're growing up on me. I really think that I'm getting to old for this. I wonder if Obito had the talk? Same thing for Rin? Yeah. I'll give them the talk later. Right now, I'll let the two kids have their fun. Of course with supervision. I wonder what they do on their own? I hope that it's not inappropriate.'

Obito and Rin stopped their fighting and they looked at Sensei. Obito then thought, 'I wonder if we could ditch sensei and Rin and I can have our private time.'

At the same time Rin thought, 'Maybe it wasn't such a good idea if I invited sensei.'

**"You've got that right girl,"** said Inner Rin, **"I just want to be alone with Obito and…"**

'I really don't want to know what you think right now.'

**"Be that way."**

Sensei then looks at the kids and said, "Alright, let's go and then I can treat you kids to lunch?"

Rin and Obito look at each other then back at sensei and they said, "Alright. That'll be fun."

After a few hit to the slopes, Obito, Rin, and sensei went to the local lodge so that they could grab some hot coco and when they got there, sensei asked, "So, when did you two become a couple?"

"Well," said Rin, "We became a couple actually a few days ago. You see, I realized that Kakashi wasn't the right guy for me and this was when Obito and I had an actual snowball fight with Obito and he treated me to some coco and bam. We became a couple. So technically, this little thing is like our tradition if you want to say anything."

"I'm actually not really shocked and shocked at the same time. I mean, I always knew that Obito had a crush on you, but I never knew that you had a crush on him back?"

"I know. Anyways, you aren't disappointed are you?"

"No way. I hope that you two are happy. Oh and by the way, invite me to the wedding. I would like to walk the said bride down the isle."

"Sure sensei. I would love that, but I think that we're a little to young right now."

"Yeah, you're right. Well, when you're older. I'm proud of you two and always will be. Anyways, I've got a few ground rules. Obito, you better not hurt Rin in anyway or you're dead. Rin the same with you except that I won't kill you. Okay."

"Hai," said Rin and Obito at the same exact time.

When the three finished, they went outside and Sensei began to throw snowballs at Rin and Obito and he said, "This is fun."

"I know," said Obito, 'for you that is. But don't worry. Rin and I are teamed up."

"This'll be fun."

A few hours later, the group ran into Kakashi and Sakumo and they went inside the cabin to eat dinner. Of course, dinner was silent until Kakashi said, "So. How was your day?"

"I had a fun time with Obito and Rin," said Sensei, "anyways. I was planning to watch a movie that I brought for us and to have a little conversation with Obito first and then Rin. This however, is confidential information in which I can't tell you anything. So, let's start."

So, the movie started and sensei took Obito out of the room and they went to sensei's room and sensei said, "Alright Obito. I think it's time that we've had a little chat."

"Um," asked Obito, "Sensei, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, you see, I know that you've had a crush on Rin for a while and I…"

"I don't want to know what you're talking about. If you're going to tell me to treat Rin rightly, then I will."

"Alright. That's what I'll like to hear. Now, let's go back and enjoy the movie why don't we?"

"What about Rin?"

"Oh. I'll talk to her later about this."

"Fine then."

"That's good to hear Obito."

Yondaime-kun: Please read and review. Yay for the holidays. Anyways, I hope that you liked the lyrics and the like. I had fun writing this. Until next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Yondaime-kun: All right then, time to update this fic because I'm excited, and I mean overly excited. Time to start the fic. I have permission to use Arashi from WinterXInnocence for the fic. I would also like to thank all the reviwers.

Disclaimer: I'll never own Naruto. Ever.

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

"**Inner"**

Obito walked back into the living room with Arashi following behind him. Rin looked up at Obito and she saw that he was embarrassed. She then asked, "Hey Obito, what happened to you?"

He turned to Rin and he said, "It was nothing Rin, nothing at all."

Rin nodded her head and then she heard her sensei, Arashi say, "Rin, I need to talk to you for a minute."

She then got up from seat and she went into the next room with Arashi. He then patted down on the bed and Rin followed and she sat next to him. Arashi then placed his arm around her and he said, "I'm glad that you're all grown up, but the thing is, you need to know one other thing, before you go off to wherever you plan on going. Do you know what that is?"  
Rin shook her head no and then he said, "Well, it's about puberty."

Rin then thought, 'Oh no, we're going to get THE talk.'

"**He better NOT give us that talk,"** yelled Inner Rin, **"He better not. I swear if I get out of this body, I'll bash his head in the ground so hard that he'll come crying to me and I'll go out of my way and I'll…"**

'Yeah, he better not, but still though, I think that he's helping us out.'

"**NO. I swear, if he gives us the talk, I'll so bash his head in the ground."**

Rin then saw her Inner self have flames going around her and she sweatdropped at this. She then turned to her sensei and asked, "Um. You were saying?"

"Right," he said, "Anyways, what I was saying is that girls your age have a thing called hormones. Well, okay that is what everyone has really and um. This is kind of embarrassing so, I'll just give you this book since I know that you like to read."

Arashi then took an orange book out of his pocket and he gave it to Rin. When she saw what was on the cover, she blushed with embarrassment and she stuffed the book back in her bag. She then turned to Arashi and asked, "Is that all you wanted to give me?"

Arashi looked at his pupil and he hugged her tightly crying anime tears, "You're all grown up now."

Rin on the other hand couldn't breath at all and her face became blue and she began to choke. All of the sudden, they heard laughter and they turned around and saw Jiraya there with a pad and a pen. Arashi began to twitch and Rin continued to be even more embarrassed. He then yelled out, "Perverted-sensei, what are YOU doing here of all the people in the world?"

"Why," said Jiraya, "I'm getting info for my next book. Besides, what did you DO with my first addition of my beautiful book?"

Arashi and Rin began to sweat drop and then, Arashi said, "Well, um. It's a really LONG story that you probably DON'T want to hear."

Before Arashi could say anything else, Jiraya was writing more down and then he asked, "What are you writing about now?"

"Why," said Jiraya, "Forbidden love between a teacher and his student? Oh, this is going to be GREAT for my next book. Lean in a little more you guys."

Arashi then stood up and let go of Rin and then he dragged Jiraya outside and he began to beat him up. All of a sudden Obito ran into the room and he saw Rin with an embarrassed looked and he asked, "What's wrong Ri-chan?"  
Rin looked up and she blushed turning around and she said, "Nothing really Obi-kun."

Outside, Jiraya and Arashi stared into the window and Jiraya took out his pad again and he jotted furiously down what was happening. Arashi on the other hand just stared and he then blinked and turned to Jiraya and said, "operation get Ri and Obi together is in effect."

Jiraya looked up at Arashi and he cried anime tears as he hugged him. Arashi on the other hand was twitching and then they heard a yell. They went back to watching and they saw Kakashi walk into the room and he said, "OI, loser where were you?"

Obito twitched and he said, "I was here with Rin the whole time. Unlike YOU mister, 'I'm-better-then-everyone-else-because-I'm-a-level-above-you-I'm-a-jounin-so-you-better-listen-to-em.' Well guess what? I don't care about you because you ditched Rin when she loved you before you finally decided to come to me and finally realized that she loved me over you. You jerk face. Well guess what? Rin loves me now and I love her, so there."

Kakashi twitched his eyebrow and then he threw a punch at Obito. He was lucky to dodge the punch and then he got up on top of Kakashi and he began to beat him up. Rin was panicking about the whole thing and she was scared about what would happen next, so, she saw that the window was open, and she jumped out the window. Arashi saw Rin jump out and saw her run away from the boys. He then turned to Jiraya and said, "Listen, can you go inside and help the boys out while I go get Rin?"  
Jiraya nodded and he said, "You owe me one Arashi."

Arashi nodded his head and he ran to go get Rin while Jiraya went inside to stop the fight.

When Rin got a good distance away, she bumped into somebody and then that person helped her up. She then heard somebody say, "Why, it's the burning blossom of youth. Why are you out here all alone like this my blossom?"

Rin looked up and saw that it was Gai. She then said, "Oh hey Gai, um. What are you doing here?"

"Why, I'm on a youthful vacation and soon, it'll be the most beautiful time of the year. Will you be my girlfriend?"  
Rin just stared at Gai and then she said, "UM. No, I wouldn't like to be your girlfriend, sorry Gai."  
Gai then got down on his knees and began to cry yelling out, "NO, my eternal rival has MY lotus blossom of youth."

Rin just backed away slowly, VERY slowly, and then she ran off leaving Gai there alone. As she ran, she bumped into another person. Rin looked up and saw that it was Asuma. He looked at her and asked, "Hey, do you know where Kurenai is?"

Rin shook her head and she said, "I'm sorry, I don't know where she is."

"That's fine. So, why are you out here alone Rin? I thought that you would be with your team or something?"

"No, I'm not. The boys are fighting again, and it just got on my nerves. So, I just left."

Asuma nodded his head and then he asked, "So, want to go to one of the lodges and get some coco? It's on me?"

Rin nodded her head and she said, "I would like to do that, and thank you so much. It was either you, or Gai, and I didn't want to be near Gai, if you know what I mean?"

Asuma nodded his head and then Rin and himself went towards the Lodge so that they could grab something to eat.

Arashi ran through the woods worried about his student until he saw a kid sitting there in green spandex crying. He walked over and he found out that it was Gai. He looked at him and asked, "By any chance have you seen Rin around here?"  
Gai looked up at Arashi and he said, "I have seen the lotus blossom and she left me. For you see, I asked her to be my girlfriend, but I won't give up. My fiery youthful passion of love is there with me. Come, I will help you find her."

All of the sudden, Gai ran off leaving Arashi in the dark. He sweatdropped and then followed Gai.

Back at the Inn, Kakashi and Obito were still fighting each other and Jiraya just stood there and watched the two while he took down notes of what they were saying to each other. All of the sudden, Sakumo walked into the room and he saw Kakashi standing on top of Obito and beating him up, while Obito began to bite Kakashi. He sweatdropped as he saw that Jiraya was STILL taking notes down for his book. Sakumo the grabbed Kakashi by the back of his shirt and brought him up to where he could grab a hold of him. However, Kakashi was still holding on the Obito tightly. Sakumo looked over to Jiraya and he said, "Listen can you grab Obito while I got Kakashi and then we can go find Arashi?"  
Jiraya frowned as he put his pad back into his coat along with his pen and he grabbed Obito by his legs and lifted him up the ground. Kakashi was in Sakumo's arms struggling to get out while Obito was in Jiraya's arms sticking his tongue out at Kakashi. Sakumo then nodded and Jiraya followed him out so that they could search for Arashi and Rin.

When Rin and Asuma got to the Lodge, they ran into Kurenai and waved over at her. She then waved back and the duo went to sit next to her. When they did, she asked, "How are you doing Rin, did you FINALLY get a boyfriend yet?"

Rin shook her head and said, "No, I didn't. The problem was that, I don't know really. I mean, I want to get with Obito and everything, but then Kakashi has been acting up. It's really weird."

"Really," asked Asuma, "Kakashi never acted like, anything before. Always so calm. Shinobi like you know."

"Yeah, I know. It's really odd, but I don't mind anymore. Sometimes my team embarrasses me, and so, I venture off away from the rest of them. By the way, I saw Gai today, and guess what?"

Kurenai and Asuma lowered in and asked, "What?"  
"Gai, asked me to be his girlfriend forever and I guess for Valentines Day as well. I had to get away from him though."

Kurenai nodded her head and said, "Yeah, it's totally understandable, I mean, to get away from him you know. He actually asked me out five times, and I told him no, over and over again. Until he FINALLY gave up. Don't worry though; he gives up when he realizes that he has no chance with you whatsoever. So, get yourself a boyfriend fast."

Rin then nodded her head and she said, "Yeah, don't worry though, I'll get one as fast as I can. Thanks by the way, you know, for the advice."

"No problem. Besides, I'm your friend. Coolio?"  
Rin nodded her head again and one of the waiters came over with two more menus and Asuma and Rin took a look in the menus. After a few minutes, Rin pointed to what she wanted and so did Asuma. The waiter then nodded his head and he left with the menus so that he could place the order in. Rin turned to Kurenai and asked, "So, have you ever been here before?"  
Kurenai turned back to Rin and said, "Oh yeah, I used to come here all the time with my family. For the first time, it's fun, and then it all goes down the drain. Hey, I was wondering, did you plan on going on the sleigh ride today?"

"No not really. But, it sounds like fun, so I'm in."

"Great, Asuma and I planned on going alone, but we can go together you know. Besides, it doesn't really matter to me anymore."

Rin sighed with relief until she heard screaming. She then banged her head on the table and Kurenai and Asuma looked at her and Kurenai then asked, "What's wrong Rin?"

"Well, Obito and Kakashi are here," she whispered.

Rin then began to sink slowly in her seat as Kurenai and Asuma just stared at the scene that was in front of them. Gai was standing there in tears crying his eyes, out; Kakashi was in his father's arms while Obito was in Jiraya's who was frowning. Then they saw Arashi looking over everywhere in a panic mode. Kurenai just raised her eyebrow and Asuma just stared and he then asked, "Hey you guys, how does something like THAT happen?"

"The day in the Life of Rin," answered Kurenai silently, "I know that that guy, the guy that's holding Kakashi is the great White Fang guy. The other guy is Jiraya-sama who is a legendary sennin, and the last guy is the Yellow Flash. They're all very famous and…"

"Very crazy," muttered Rin.

Kurenai just stared at Rin and she asked, "How can three of the most famous, and I mean FAMOUS guys be crazy?"

"First off, Jiraya is a total perv, next Arashi-sensei loves Ramen, and I don't know about the last one. All I know is that… well, I guess he's normal. Sometimes though, I wish that I could go to a different team you know. I mean, they need to know that I seriously need more friends and oh also, my sensei was about to give me THE talk. You know what I mean."

"The talk that we got at the Academy about hormones and stuff like that. You weren't there Rin, so you wouldn't know."

Asuma looked at Kurenai and then asked, "Um, so Rin graduated early?"  
Kurenai nodded her head and she said, "Yeah, I saw the whole thing too. Anyways, it was one of our kunoichi classes and the Hokage came in. It was so weird and he asked for Rin to step out of the classroom. Well, anyways, the next day, I walk in and I saw that Rin wasn't there. So I asked the teacher and she told me that Rin passed her gennin exams and I was all like, wow. So anyways, she then told me that Rin got a teammate and that she'll need to train with that team member. Wasn't he younger then you?"  
Rin nodded her head and said, "Yeah, he was. I think at the time, he was I think six and I was eight."

"Wow," said Asuma, "and let me guess, it was that Kakashi kid right?"

"Yep, it was. He was so cold and everything. It was such a pain. Oh wait, I remember, he was I think eight at the time and I was eight as well. Yeah, now I remember, I was eight when I got out and the kid was the same age. Of course, we ALL know who that kid is. He was such a brat too. Hot, but bratty. He always glared at every object that was around him too. It was such a bother, but you get used to it after a while. Then, when we turned twelve, Obito joined the group as well. No wait a minute; Obito and I both joined the group at the same age. Yeah, that's what happened. Anyways, what truly happened was that I went to train at the hospital since I was interested and stuff like that. So anyways, I've seen the kid before, and of course, it was Kakashi. So anyways, he was always a brat at the hospital. As stated before, hot, but cold. After a while, I grew to like Obito better, and trust me, Obito is the best guy to around with."

"Wait," asked Asuma, "Is this going to get girly in any way at all?"  
"Yes, it will."  
"Then can we stop this conversation please? Listen, I'm male, you're FEMALE."

"What does that have to do with anything," asked Kurenai and Rin.

"Well, it's just that it'll get into that romance novel stuff and I don't want to hear that."

"Fine," said Rin, "You're no fun. At least though, you listen through most of what I have to say."  
"That's true, but still though, I mean, the whole romance thing you know."

Rin and Kurenai nodded understanding what Asuma said.

Sakumo entered the Lodge with Kakashi in his arms, Jiraya with Obito, and a panicked Arashi and Gai. They were looking around the whole place for Rin when Obito heard a story and he yelled out, "Ah ha teme, I'm SO better then you."

Kakashi just glared back at Obito and began to squirm so that he could get out of his father's arms while Obito just had a smudged look on his face. He just wanted to beat Obito up so badly, but his father wouldn't let that happen. All of a sudden, Kakashi saw Rin sitting next to another guy and a girl and they were talking. Kakashi just glared at the guy and muttered something about beating the guy to a pulp. Arashi and the others were just panicking. Not really, only just Arashi and Gai. Jiraya was multitasking while he held Obito; he began to start taking notes on all the girls that were in the room while Sakumo just read a magazine that he found. All of a sudden, Jiraya had the biggest nosebleed and then the rest of the group looked up at Jiraya. They twitched as they saw that Jiraya was just watching a group of teenage girls. However, Kakashi was only watching Rin, knowing where she was, but he didn't point that out to the others.

Rin began to look around and she saw Kakashi stare at her and she stared back. She then blushed at the fact that Kakashi was looking at her and Kurenai and Asuma both grinned at this. Rin on the other hand, just stared back at the two and she asked, "What are you guys grinning about?"

"Oh," said Kurenai, "Just you blushing at Kakashi."

Asuma nodded his head as well and agreed while Rin yelled out, "No, I DON'T think about him in the way."

Arashi was still in a panic until he heard a voice yell out and it was Rin. He sighed with relief and Gai just glared over at the table and yelled out, "YOU, how DARE you TAKE my lotus blossom away."

Gai then ran over to the table followed by Arashi, and then Sakumo who walked over, and he dragged Jiraya along because he had Obito.

Rin saw them come over this way and she groaned as she sunk lower into her seat muttering, "I'm an invisible person. I'm NOT here."

Kurenai and Asuma were laughing their heads off until Gai almost hit Asuma in the face, but lucky for him, he dodged. Asuma then looked at Gai and then he said, "Dang boy, you've got a good punch."  
Gai just glared back and then he asked, "Where is she?"  
"You mean Rin," asked Kurenai.

"Yes."  
"Oh," said Asuma, "She's here somewhere. Not like you need to know where she is. Besides, she's here. In this room to be exacted. How about this, we play a small game?"

"What game?"

"Ah, yes, well you see, it's a scavenger hunt. For Rin. Anyways, this is how it'll go. We'll give you clues and then the first person that finds Rin gets a surprise. If you don't find her, then you don't. She'll come back later. So, the first clue is her favorite drink."

Arashi tilted his head and then he put his finger to his chin and tapped it. By miracle, Obito got out of Jiraya's arms and he ran over to Asuma and whispered, "It's hot coco right?"

Asuma nodded his head and then he pointed to the bar and Obito ran over there. He turned back to the others and was laughing mentally at how they didn't know Rin.

When Obito got to the bar, he saw Kurenai there and he asked, "Hey, do you have the next clue for me?"  
Kurenai nodded her head and said, "Alright, the next clue is this. I'm on a sleigh, what am I? I'll give out another clue. You'll find this in a pamphlet. After that, you'll find Rin."

Obito nodded his head and he ran off to find the pamphlet that Kurenai was talking about.

Kakashi was still in his father's arms and he saw that Obito ran off somewhere. He glared at the ground and looked to his father and asked, "My you please out me down father."  
Sakumo looked at his son and said, "Sure, I guess. As long as there's no fighting between you and Obito. That would be really bad and I don't want that to happen."

Kakashi nodded and then he went to Asuma and said, "She likes tea right?"  
Asuma looked at Kakashi as if he was crazy and then Arashi said, "OH yeah, now I remember, it's hot coco right?"  
Asuma nodded his head and then Arashi pumped his fists in the air and ran off with the others trailing behind. He then thought, 'Kurenai, Obito should of better be ahead.'

Obito ran around the whole Lodge until he saw a pamphlet and he went outside. All of a sudden, he saw Rin in a carriage that had horses and she had her hot coco. He grinned and he hopped on and said, "Hey Rin, what's up?"  
Rin turned towards Obito and she said, "Not much. Well, it's time to get going. I had to plan this all out you know."  
Obito nodded and then the carriage began to pull out. Rin then handed him another hot coco and he took the coco and said, "Thank you Rin. I'm glad that this'll be fun."  
Rin then fiddled around with her fingers as she looked down blushing, "Oh well, I would of done this anyways, except with Asuma and Kurenai. Of course, I would have been alone, but I was happy to be with you, you know."

Obito then sipped his coco and placed the cup down. He then said, "Don't worry Rin. I'll always be there you anyways."

He then saw Rin take out a book and he stared at the cover. He then asked, "Are you serious. You're going to be reading THAT?"

She looked up and said, "Um, yeah. I will be reading this why? Is there anything wrong with it?"  
"How about we read it together?"  
"Okay."

They then flipped the page open and they began to read it together. Rin blushed ferociously while Obito just drooled at the site. He then moved the book closer to him while she slapped him in the face and he turned to her with his puppy eyes. Rin smiled and leaned in towards Obito and they began to kiss slowly while they were on the ride.

Yondaime-kun: Sorry for not updating, because I've been behind on this. I've had major writers block, but now, I'm back. So, I hope that you can review and then maybe I can place the next chapter up.


	5. Chapter 5

Yondaime-kun: Hey, sorry about not updating in a while but inspiration was lost, until now. The bad news is that this fic will end on exactly Valentines Day. So, I have a lot to update. Now, onto the fic.

Disclaimer: I'll never own Naruto.

A few hours later, the sleigh ride ended and Rin and Obito had to go back to their cabin where their sensei was and Kakashi. Obito stared at Rin and she stared back. They both blushed and then Rin said, "Maybe we should eat something you know. Before we go back."

Obito then nodded looking at Rin saying, "Yeah, I think that it's a great idea."

"**Of course it is,"** said a voice.

'You're back again,' thought Obito with annoyance.

**"That I am. For I'm the GREAT Inner Obito. Anyways, I knew that you were jealous at the first time that Kakashi stared at Rin."**

'You weren't there for a while you know.'

**"Oh, I KNOW. I was actually with Inner Rin on an extended vacation in Paris where we sat near the Eiffel Tower where we drank French Coffee all day, and then at night we ate a romantic candlelight dinner. After that, we came to our room and then we…"**

'STOP. I don't want to hear anymore.'

**"That's not what you were thinking five minutes ago. Anyways, I was wondering if you were going to ask Rin to be your Valentine?"**

'Well, I might ask her.'

**"You better ask her. Oh also, get her a single red rose for Valentines Day. Trust me, she'll like it."**

'Okay.'

Rin just stared at Obito's black eyes and she thought, 'His eyes are so beautiful.'

"**I know they are. Ah, they make me feel like I'm in a romantic place where the handsome guy comes and saves me from the terrible beast,"** came a voice.

'You're back again.'

**"That's right. Inner Rin is back in action."**

'Where were you?'

"**Paris with Inner Obito,"** shrugged Inner Rin, **"Besides, it was fun. At night, Paris is SO romantic. You should totally have Obito take you there."**

'UM. We're ninjas, we don't know what Paris is.'

"**Don't worry girl. You don't need to know about that. Besides, let's just say that we went to the most romantic spot in the whole ninja land,"** Inner Rin began to drool.

'Are you okay?'

"**Of course I am girl. So, what were you reading while I was away?"**  
'Oh. A book that Arashi-sensei gave me. Why?'  
**"It's probably nasty."**

'No it wasn't. Well, okay, so it was, but Obito was there as well.'

"**So, he read it too huh. Did he like the book?"**

Rin nodded her head and saw that Obito was looking at her. She blushed and turned away from Obito while he just continued to stare at her. He then tapped Rin on the shoulder and said, "Rin, come on, let's grab something to eat okay?"

Rin stared back at Obito and she said smiling, "Sure Obito, that sounds like a great idea."

Obito then took Rin's hand and Rin blushed a small blush and she let Obito drag her to the Lodge. He didn't see the blush, but he was very happy just because he was with Rin and Kakashi wasn't.

At the Cabin, Arashi paced back and forth by the TV. Kakashi was sitting on the couch next to his father while Jiraya just groaned because there were no girls there. Arashi then said, "Alright, we couldn't find Rin, but NOW Obito is missing as well. Do you KNOW how this makes me feel?"  
Jiraya, Sakumo, and Kakashi just stared and then Arashi cried, "This makes me an irresponsible sensei."

Arashi then fell to the ground while the trio just sweatdropped as they saw the strongest man on the planet on the ground, crying his eyes out. Kakashi then said, "Um. Arashi-sensei, could you um. PLEASE not cry anymore. This is kind of embarrassing?"

However, Arashi didn't listen to Kakashi and then he twitched and he left the room. Sakumo then went to Arashi and said, "Listen Arashi, you are an awesome sensei, you make me very proud."

"That's right brat," said Jiraya, "So, two kids are missing, at least they aren't dead."

This did not help the situation as Arashi then went back to crying out anime tears as he threw his body on the ground. Sakumo then turned to Jiraya and said, "You're making it worse you know."

"Oh I KNOW," answered Jiraya, "I'm trying not to, but hey, wait. I made the situation worse?"  
"Yes, yes you did."

"OH man, listen Arashi, don't worry, brat, I was only joking with you, you know."

Arashi's tears continued to pour out, in even bigger anime style and the duo just sweatdropped. Sakumo then said, "Let's just go to sleep. Jiraya, please help your student to his bed."

Jiraya then muttered, "Yeah, yeah, I'll do that. Not like I have much of an option you know."

He then tried to pull Arashi off of the floor, but Arashi held onto the couch leg very, VERY tightly, and he continued to try until Arashi bit him. Jiraya then twitched and he looked around to see if Sakumo was there. Luckily, Sakumo wasn't there, so Jiraya kicked Arashi, and he in return drops kicked Jiraya who fell to the ground. He twitched at Arashi and then he tries to punch him, but Arashi began to cry even more, this time, the tears looked like it was going to flood the place.

At the Lodge, Rin and Obito went in to see that Kurenai and Asuma were sitting in a corner. Rin then took Obito's hand and lead him to the two. She then yelled out, "Hey Kurenai, what's up?"

Kurenai looked up and saw Rin coming towards her and when Rin reached there, she said, "OH it's nothing much. Just hanging around with Asuma. Why?"

"Well, we plan to eat dinner here you know."

"BY the way, how did the sleigh ride go?"

"OH, it was so awesome. Well," Rin blushed, "Obito and I were reading this book, and then he kissed me. It was so romantic after that. We talked and stuff like that."

Kurenai nodded and said, "That's cool."

Asuma dragged Obito away from the girls and he asked, "So, how was the ride?"

"It went well," said Obito, "We hung out, and talked, and we kissed."

"So, are you asking her to be your Valentines?"  
"Valentines Day?"  
"Yep," grinned Asuma.

Obito began to sweat and he said, "Well, I don't know yet."

Asuma then took out a piece of paper and he said, "Read this Obito. The girls didn't get this yet, but I did."

Obito took the note and it said:

Dear Mr. Sartoubi,

I would like to give you an invitation to the Konoha's Annual Valentines Day Ball. I hope that you will bring a date with you.

From,

Sandaime

Obito then gave the note back and he said, "It sounds cool to me. Am I invited too?"

"Yeah," said Asuma, "All of the gennins and stuff are allowed to come. It's for everyone really."

"Alright. I'm going to ask Rin. I don't know when though."

"Do it soon. Gai was about to ask her."

Obito twitched at the name and he grinned saying, "Oh, don't worry, I'll get Rin-chan to come with me."

Obito and Asuma then walked back to the table where Rin and Kurenai sat.

Rin looked up along with Kurenai and saw that Obito and Asuma were coming back to the table. She saw that Obito was a nervous and she asked, "What's wrong Obito?"

"Um," said Obito, "Um. Do you mind if I talk to you for a little bit?"

Rin shook her head and she followed Obito to the other side of the room. When they got there Obit said really fast, "DoyouwanttogototheKonohaValentine'sDayBallwithmeasmydate?"

Rin asked, "Huh?"

"Do you want to go to the Konoha Valentine's Day Ball with me as my date?"  
"UM. Valentine's Day isn't near yet, but I'll love to."

Rin then ran up to Obito and she hugged him as hard as she could and said, "Thank you so much. Come on, let's go finish dinner and then we can get back to where Arashi-sensei is and of course the Kakashi."

Obito nodded and he went held Rin by her hand and they walked back to the table together.

Kurenai and Asuma saw the duo come and they smiled and then Rin asked, "Hey Kurenai, who are you going to the dance with?"  
Kurenai looked at Rin and said, "Well, I'm going with Asuma of course. And I take it that Obito asked you?"

Rin nodded her head with excitement and she said, "Yeah, we're going together. As boyfriend and girlfriend."

Kurenai smiled at Rin and the two girls hugged while Obito and Asuma rolled their eyes at the two girls. Asuma then turned to Obito and asked, "Hey, are you and Rin finally going out together?"

Obito then looked over at Asuma and he said, "Yeah, we are. She said yes to when I asked her to take me to the whole Ball. I'm so excited."

Asuma nodded his head understanding the whole thing and then the two couples ate in silence.

An hour later, Rin and Obito said goodbye to Asuma and Kurenai and they walked happily back together to the Cabin holding each other's hands. When they got there the couple walked in and saw Arashi on the ground holding onto the couch in which he looked like he was crying. Behind him was Jiraya who was trying to pry him away from the couch and then the couple saw Sakumo walk down the stairs. He then turned to the couple and asked, "Where were you two all night? You're sensei over here was in agony waiting for you two to come back."

Rin and Obito just sweatdropped and then Rin said, "Well you see Sakumo sir, Obito and I were just having a simple dinner together when we ran into some friends of ours and we wanted to join them for dinner because they were alone."

Obito nodded his head truly knowing that Rin was somewhat lying, but telling the truth in some ways as well. He then said, "Yeah, that's what we were doing. Thank you very much."

Sakumo just stared at the two and then he said, "Go apologize to your sensei and not me. You're his responsibility, not mine."

He then walked off and dragged Jiraya with him, but he just glared at Arashi who was still on the ground balling his eyes out anime style. Rin then sighed and she went to her sensei and she tapped his shoulder lightly. Nothing happened until the couple saw their sensei look up at them. Rin then said, "We're back."

Arashi then stood up and glomped them as hard as he could muttering while rubbing his hand in both of their heads, "I missed you two so much. Don't do this again okay?"

Rin and Obito both nodded their heads and then Arashi finally let go of the two and he dried his tears. He then said smiling, "So, what's up with you two? You guys seem happy?"  
Rin blushed at the comment and Obito just said, "It's none of your business sensei. Besides, that's for me and Rin to know. You don't need to know anything."

"Uh-huh. Sure. Anyways, we'll be leaving for the village tomorrow again. I had a great time here you know."

Obito and Rin nodded and then Rin grabbed Obito and turned to Arashi and asked, "Do you mind if you excuse me for a little bit. I need to talk to Obito about something?"

"Sure," he said.

Rin then pulled Obito to the other side of the room and she said, "Listen Obito, I need a dress for the ball."

Obito just rolled his eyes and said, "I know Rin, I know. Well do you want to get it when we get back?"

Rin hugged Obito and said, "Thanks Obito. You rock."

Obito just blushed and gently pushed Rin off of him and walked back over to Arashi and he dragged Rin back to the room where they slept and they went to bed.

Yondaime-kun: Sorry about the non-update thing, but I'm going to continue. Only two more chapters left.


End file.
